The Perfect Mate
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Dean is bitten by a werewolf and now is in heat. While Sam is trying to find a cure, Dean finds his perfect mate. Dean/OC NC-17! Thanks Sam Rigg's for the perfect story idea!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** After getting a request from Sam Rigg's about a one shot with Dean as a werewolf, as we were writing it a story came to mind. We hope you all enjoy and thank you Sam Rigg's for the best story idea! This was so fun to write! Please everyone review!

* * *

Dean held the bloody cloth to his arm and sighed heavily. He looked at Sam with a frown, "Give it up Sam, there is no cure," he said and looked down at the bite mark on his arm, "If there was we would know about it."

"No!" said Sam, almost yelling. He was scared he was going to lose his brother. He was going to lose his brother to darkness, to evil, to the things him and his family had hunted for years…to a werewolf. "I am going to find a cure, even if it takes me forever."

"Oh yeah Sam? And while you are doing that how are you going to stop me from killing innocent people?"

"Enough Dean! You won't! I know you won't! You have a heart, it's not cold like these monsters!"

"It's gonna be! Just get the damn silver bullets and shoot me before it's too late!"

"NO!" Sam grabbed his jacket and turned to Dean, "I'm going to get help. Bobby has to help with this. I'll be back just…stay here. Alright?"

Dean just waved him away and Sam frowned walking out the door. Dean lifted the cloth and made a face as he threw the cloth in the waste basket. He took his flannel off and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and noticed, even though he had shaved today, the stubble was clearly visible on his strong jaw. He looked at his arm and saw the bite mark and it wasn't as bad as he thought. But that's when he also noticed his bicep, it was a little bigger than usual, stronger looking. He swallowed hard and lifted up his shirt, his muscles _were_ stronger looking. He could feel it through his body. He looked up into the mirror panicked. How was he going to survive this?

Sweat began to drip down the side of his temple, he was feeling hot. Not just the outside of his body but the inside too. He felt like he was boiling. Something was definitely not right about this. Is this how the werewolf changes? No, this isn't. He read up, he learned from his father about the changes of werewolves, something wasn't right. What if it wasn't a werewolf that they went after and attacked him? What if it was something else?

Dean turned the sink on and splashed some cool water on his face. He walked into the main room and turned the air on full blast. He needed to cool down. He stood in front of the vent and let the cool air hit him but it wasn't helping much. It was cooling his skin down but his body was still boiling. He ran a hand through his hair that was wet from the water and sweat. He walked over to the window and pulled it open. He felt the cool winter air of Chicago hit him. He sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down.

He moved towards the headboard and closed his eyes and that's when he noticed again…something wasn't right. He looked down at the lap of his jeans and noticed he had a boner.

"What the fuck?" he asked himself out loud. "Now is not the time big man!"

He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything but sex. Baseball, hunting, guns, knives, demons…a dark haired brunette wearing nothing and sitting on a bed beckoning him to go to her.

"Whoa!" he said opening his eyes, "This is not working…fine, we'll do this the other way."

Dean grabbed the remote and ordered a porn movie. He got comfortable and unsnapped the button of his jeans and pulled the zipper down. He moved his hand into his boxers and began to stroke himself watching the two girls kissing, touching each other. Dean's eyes strained to focus on the goal at hand. He was turning into a werewolf and was jerking off to lesbian porn! Ok, the mailman came into the movie so it wasn't too lesbian. As Dean watched, he noticed it wasn't working, he wanted…no needed something more and that's when he realized what was going on with him. Dean Winchester was in heat!

"Son of a bitch!" he growled and that's when a scent caught his attention. It was a lavender scent. He continued to sniff through the air and closed his eyes. The scent was turning him on even more. He groaned and opened his eyes, he needed to know where that scent was coming from. He took his hand out of his boxers and zipped up.

He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room. The scent grew stronger once he was outside. As he followed it, he bumped into people on the sidewalk, he ran threw on coming traffic, the need to find the scent was going to kill him but he didn't care. As it grew stronger the need grew inside him too, he began to run. He jumped over high fences and threw the dark park which he could see quite clear with his new eyes. But nothing was getting in his way of finding that scent. It was all he could think about.

Once he found the source he stopped and looked up at the apartment building in front of him. It took him a while to find the right room but he found her. It was her. The one he saw in his minds eye beckoning him to her. She was brushing her hair wearing nothing but a silk robe. Dean stood by the tree and slightly hid from sight as he stared up at her. His nails dug into the tree with his need screaming at him to go up there and get her. He felt ashamed watching her but his human side was slowly leaving him bringing him closer to the animal inside. He watched her robe fall freely leaving her naked. Dean looked away but looked back up watching her pull on a nightie and panties. He looked around him to see if anyone had seen, if they had he was going to rip their heads off. She was his.

"Mine?" Dean asked himself, his human side arguing and fighting to stay up, "No…I can't let this happen." He looked away from her and tried to make himself go back to the motel room and wait for Sam to either kill him or cure him. But his animal instincts kicked in again catching her scent and he turned back around to find her lights off. "Turn around Dean, go back." But he just stared at the window. Her lavender scent wrapped around him pulling him deeper into her, into him, the animal.

Before Dean knew it, he pulled down the fire escape quietly. He walked up it, to her window, on the fifth floor. He looked in, found her. She was lying on her back sleeping, her dark hair was spread across the pillow, the sheet was up to her waist, and he watched her chest heave up and down with her slow even breaths.

Dean swallowed hard and licked his lips watching her. Her body seemed to glow for him. He could hear her blood pumping through her veins, he could smell her, so close to tasting her. He wanted her, he needed her.

He opened the window quietly and slow then went through. He closed it behind him and walked to the foot of her bed staring at her. He watched her move her head to the left and sigh in her sleep. He could hear her heart pumping, it was pumping at the same rhythm as his. The animal inside him took over and he realized who she was, the perfect mate for him.

Carmen turned on her side and let out another soft moan as the smell of whiskey and leather filled the room. She heard heavy breathing that was not hers coming from near by and her eyes fluttered open. When she turned her head over her shoulder to see if perhaps she had left the window open, she saw a tall, mysterious man standing beside her bed. She opened her mouth to scream help but it was covered quickly by his sweating palm, "Shh," he told her as his eyes scanned over her body with lust in his eyes.

When Carmen looked into those dark green she felt a calm come over her. She was drawn to him and she didn't know why. The smell of him alone sent chills up her spine. Dean uncovered her mouth slowly and Carmen got up on her knees as she looked at him, "Who are you?"

"Someone who was made for you my pet." Dean replied. He pushed her hair off her shoulder and her scent filled the room even more, "I need you." He whispered to her.

Carmen closed her eyes as he ran his hand down her arm. She couldn't believe the way she was feeling. It was like she had no control what so ever and part of her liked the feeling of helplessness. Before she could think about her response words that she never thought she would ever say to a man came flooding out of her mouth in one breath. "Take me." She said as she pulled her nightie over her head.

Dean licked his lips as he pushed her back down onto her back. As much as he wanted to take her hard right then he first wanted to worship this body in front of him. This was now his body.

Carmen laid on the bed motionless as Dean's hands moved over her. "Your body is perfect for me." He said in a husky voice. He removed his shirt and crawled on top of her. He left small kissed on her right cheek, then her left, everywhere on her face but her lips. She wanted his perfect lips on her but he wouldn't give them to her. He made his way down her neck, shoulder, and finally to her chest. His fingers traced over the top of her bra and Carmen's breath began to quicken.

Dean slowly pulled the cup down and her perfect breast was there for the taking. He lowered his head and slowly took her right nipple into his mouth. He licked it all around and sucked gently as Carman moaned quietly. The sounds coming from her were making this hard on Dean but he was determined to keep the little control he had left. He continued down her slim body as he kissed and felt every curve of her until he reached the top of her lace panties and the lavender sent was calling him. He needed to taste her.

He got on his knees and slid her panties slowly down her legs as he watched her chest move up in down at a fast pace. He knew that he could do whatever he wanted with her. She was giving herself to him. Once they were off of her, Dean brought then up to his face and sniffed in her scent yet again, "You smell intoxicating Carmen."

"Th-Thank you." She sighed out as the need for him grew stronger.

Starting at her ankle, Dean kissed his was up to her center and parted her legs as he rubbed them with his hands. "I hope you taste as good as you smell and I think you well."

"Maybe you should find out." She twitched on her bed. Her wet heat was begging to be licked by him.

His mouth was now right at her lips, her scent so very close, that incredibly sexy taste so very close. Dean was so hard by just the smell alone. His mouth softly blew warm breaths against her aching pussy. Two of his fingers found their way into her wetness, sliding just inside so effortlessly. Each finger then parting, opening her lovely pussy lips. "Please…Please!"

As he heard her moans, he ran his tongue up and down her opening and all the way up to her now aching clit. Dean gently sucked once before he then began flicking gently back and forth. "Oh….Oh God!" Carmen moaned. She tasted better than she smelt and Dean was in heaven.

Continuing to slide his fingers in and out, he found her your G-spot as he continued to lap at her clit. He pushed his finger into her, finding that spot once again that made her squirm so nicely.

Dean felt her tighten around his fingers and her hips began to thrust against his hand and mouth. He continued to lick, deeply, and dartingly across her lips. Carmen came so hard as if she hadn't came before. Dean licked every drop she released onto his tongue as if he was at a buffet. There was no turning back now. Once he had that first taste he had to have her all.

Dean had taken off his jeans and boxers and moved up her body ripping her bra off her. He finally leaned down and kissed her. She moaned into his mouth, her hands snaked their way through his hair. She moved her hands over his broad shoulders and muscular back and chest feeling the heat that was coming from his skin, "Your skin…it's so warm."

Dean ran a hand through her hair, "It's my desire for you my pet," he whispered to her. The hand in her hair rested now on her chin and lifted her head to look him in the eyes. What she saw scared and aroused her. They were animal like. She felt like they were staring into her soul. She let out a small sigh staring into them. What she was feeling scared her but she couldn't back down. Something about this…man or whatever he was aroused her, made her need him.

"What is your name?" she asked her thumb traced over his strong jaw and his lips, when he opened his mouth she saw fangs. It startled her at first but she looked into her eyes knowing he wasn't going to hurt her. Her thumb traced the one fang and it punctured a little of her skin causing a drop of blood to run down her thumb and into his mouth.

Dean groaned tasting her scent now and parted her legs with his knee. "Dean," he said biting her thumb gently and she closed her eyes feeling his hard cock getting closer to her.

She licked her lips opening them back up and staring into his dark green eyes, "Carmen."

She gasped feeling his cock move into her and she held onto him. She closed her eyes at the feeling, she shivered against him not knowing what to expect. She was a virgin and she was letting this…werewolf take her higher then she's ever been.

Dean felt her barrier and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly before he pushed through it, breaking it. She squealed in pain biting her bottom lip and a tear coming out of the corner of her eye.

"Give me your pain," he said kissing the tear away then kissing her lips, "Bite me, scratch me…do whatever you need for the pain to go away. It won't hurt me."

Dean was trying to control himself for her but the animal instinct was kicking in again. He needed her and he needed her now.

As he moved out of her Carmen relaxed but when he moved back in she dug her nails in his back and bit his shoulder. She cried out as he moved within her.

"Relax, Carmen," he said and she looked up at him her head now resting on the pillow, "just relax."

Dean continued to move taking her higher as the pain slowly went away. Her scent grew more as he took her higher. She moaned and gripped the pillow beneath her. Her tight heat was bringing Dean closer to the edge. He moved faster and when she moaned his name, "Dean," his eyes veered with hunger and every bit of animal came out of him.

Her moans turned into pants as he moved fast in and out of her. Carmen had never felt pleasure like this before. Dean held her leg and pulled it high on his waist and she moaned louder. Her nails dug into his back, his hand held onto her thigh hard leaving bruises from his rough hold on her.

They both felt their climax coming and moved faster against each other, "Dean…claim me as yours…bite me."

Dean looked into her eyes, unsure of what to do. He didn't want to hurt her but his animal instinct was telling him to bite her, turn her into what he is. His human side was gone and all he knew was to take her as his.

As their orgasms burst like a dam Dean bit her shoulder. She screamed cumming hard and in pain from the bite. She whimpered as Dean groaned into her skin, tasting her blood, the gooey nectar that was screaming her scent to him. He pumped his seed inside her and kissed the wound. She whimpered a little more and Dean lifted his head to look at her. She was passing out and Dean didn't know what to do. He was an animal, a monster, one of the things that he hunted, that Sam hunted. He looked at Carmen he had to keep her safe from the hunters. He ran his hand down her chest to her stomach and rubbed it slightly, he had to keep his family safe.

Dean bent down and kissed her stomach before getting up and grabbing his clothes. He pulled them on and placed the cover over her. He looked at the bite mark on her neck slowly healing already, "I'll find you wherever you go." With that he walked to the window and jumped out.

A few hours passed and Carmen woke to the sound of thunder crashing and turned to her side, "Dean?" she said and looked around the room but she was alone. She was beginning to think it was all a dream until she winced as she felt the pain coming from her center as well as her shoulder. She sat up in the bed and saw her nightie on her floor and the window wide open. She smiled to herself as she rubbed a hand over her wound.

Dean walked back into the motel to see Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. As soon as he saw Dean he jumped up, "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Dean answered. He knew Sam wouldn't understand.

"Dean tell me? What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Well Bobby is looking for a cure and he is going to call me back. We just have to wait here until…"

"I don't want it." Dean said.

"What did you say?" Sam asked, "Because it sounded like you said you didn't want it."

"I did. Sammy I found her."

"Found who Dean? What are you talking about?"

"My mate Sammy. I found my perfect mate."

Sam saw the look in Dean's eyes and became worried, "Don't do it Dean. I am begging you not to do it. You don't know what you are getting into."

Dean just smiled, "It's too late Sam. I already claimed her."


	2. Chapter 2

**authors note: **thank you all for the reviews! we were surprised by the reviews, alerts and favorites. we didn't think dean being a werewolf would be so popular...there's just something about that man being an animal (if you catch our drift) that stirs the blood in us women :D. please review.

* * *

Dean heard the footsteps from Sam since he had gotten up. He looked up at the ceiling watching the dust fall from the floorboards. He looked towards the door and saw it open. He could smell Sam and what he was carrying. The littlest of food that Sam would give him per meal so he wouldn't get enough strength to break out of the chains. Sam stood in front of Dean and they just looked at each other.

Sam sighed and pulled up a chair sitting in front of Dean and placing the plate on the floor. Dean looked at it with distaste but took it anyway.

"I'm sorry Dean," said Sam and Dean looked at him.

"You've been saying the same thing for over a year now, Sam," he said putting the cow heart in his mouth and made a face. "And every day I tell you let me go! There isn't a cure!"

"We just haven't found it yet! We're close Dean!"

Dean kicked the plate away from him and Sam sighed standing up. He ran a hand over his face, "Have you found her?" asked Dean looking up from the floor.

A heart wrenching question from Dean, which hurt Sam because he could hear the pain in his voice. Sam licked his lips shaking his head and placing his hands on his hips. He turned to look at Dean, "No…but like I said we won't give up on either of you."

"She needs me Sam. Please…I, I need her. Let me go so I can see her."

"No Dean I can't do that."

"Damn it Sam! Please!"

Sam grimaced and shook his head, "We'll find her Dean. I promise." Sam walked up the stairs and closed the door. Dean looked around the darkness and his heart was clenching together in pain again. He needed her, he needed Carmen!

It was time. He pushed the cabinet away from the wall and grimaced at the sight of cow hearts. He took one and looked up at the ceiling, "Sorry Sammy, but I need her." With that, Dean took a huge bite. And one after another Dean ate all five cow hearts. Blood was dripping from mouth; his heart was pumping against his chest quickly, pumping through his veins. He felt his muscles flexing and coming back to life.

Within a second Dean had the chains ripped from the wall and off his wrist. He climbed up the wall and busted through the window.

"I don't know what to…" said Sam shaking his head talking to Bobby but was cut off with the window breaking. Both Bobby and Sam looked at each other then ran down the basement. "No," said Sam shocked and breathless.

The two ran upstairs and out the back door. Dean was nowhere to be found.

"Dean!" yelled Sam he walked down the back steps Bobby had his hand to his mouth, "DEAN!"

Deep in the woods in a large mansion on a hill, Carmen walked into her house with her son Conner on her hip. She sat her bags on the floor and headed up the spiral staircase, "Ok my precious angel. Time to go to bed while mommy cleans up a little." She said. She walked into the nursery and laid him in his crib, "Sleep tight." Carmen gave him a kiss on the head and walked back out the door.

She walked back down the stairs and picked up her bag. It was full of cash and the bag was still covered in blood stains. Carmen just grinned at the sight. "That should teach you to pick on people smaller than you." She took the bag and placed it in the safe with the rest of her money. Over the years she had made her living taking the heart from men that she thought didn't use them anyway. Men who beat their wives or made their living off the pains of other. She felt like it was justice served and for her…dinner.

After making sure everything was locked up, Carmen headed to her bedroom to get changed. She closed her door and turned on the monitor before slipping out of her dress.

Just as it hit the floor, a very familiar scent came her way. She knew that scent the scent of whiskey and leather. She knew he was close. After all this time he finally came for her but it wasn't going to be easy. "Dean I know you are here." She said and turned around just as he climbed into the window.

"Carmen." He whispered.

"How did you find me?" she asked as she just stood there in her satin red bra and panties.

"I told you I would always be able to find you my love." He said as he walked closer to her.

"It took you long enough. Maybe you aren't what I thought you were. Maybe you have gone weak or maybe you just don't want me anymore." She said in a very bitter tone.

Dean cupped her face and looked into her eyes, "That's not it at all. I wanted to come for you but I have been locked up with no way to get to you. I tried everyday. I longed for you every night. You have no idea how much I miss that sweet smell of lavender, the taste of you skin, your flesh underneath mine." He said as he kissed the same area he once bit to make her his and only his.

Carmen closed her eyes as she took in his scent, his though, "Dean I have longed for you as well. I needed you body pressed to mine."

"I am here now." He said and just before he was about to kiss her red perfect lips, he heard a sound. He perked up and looked around the room, "Is that…is that my.."

"That is your son Dean and I have a feeling he smells his daddy."

"Where is he?" Dean asked and she grabbed her robe from the closet. After she had the robe wrapped tightly around her she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway.

With Dean's sensitive ears he could hear Conner as if he were right in front of him. Carmen opened a door and Dean followed inside.

Dean could smell Conner; he had this rare scent to him. It was of apples and cinnamon with a hint of something else Dean could not place. The two parents walked up to Conner's crib and Carmen smiled at him.

"You're daddy is home," she said as she picked him up and kissed his cheek. She looked at Dean, "You want to hold him?"

Dean nodded as Carmen put Conner in Dean's arms. Conner placed his one hand on Dean's face and Dean stared down at him.

"Dean meet your son, Conner."

"Hey, Conner," he said taking his hand and Conner wrapped his small hand around his finger and stared up at his father. Dean looked up at Carmen, "He's beautiful, Carmen."

"He's our baby Dean. Our love made him," she kissed the side of his neck; "you're not going to leave us again are you?"

"Never, I'm where I'm supposed to be." He kissed her forehead and placed Conner back in his crib.

"Goodnight my angel," said Carmen giving Conner a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Conner," said Dean as they walked out. Dean shut the lights off and the two walked down the hall.

Carmen led Dean into her room, now their room and closed the door behind them. He watched her strip her robe off and she turned around. Her scent was driving him wild. It was all over the room, all over the house, it was strong, it was all Carmen. His Carmen. He watched her lay on the bed and spread her arms and legs out for him to just take her.

"Take me Dean, please…I need you. I've longed for you for over a year, please," she begged.

Dean took off his shirt and jeans revealing his toned body. His body has been weak for over a year but after eating the five cow hearts in one sitting Dean was feeling alive. He was feeling like the animal she had learned to love in their lovemaking that one night, the night he chose her.

He crawled on top of her, his right leg between hers, his right arm steadying himself next to her waist and his left hand next to her head. They stared into each others eyes, hearing each other's heart beats and blood pumping through their veins.

Dean leaned down to her hair and sniffed her, drawing it out to her chin line and down to her neck. He needed to know if she's been with anyone else; if she has he was going to rip them apart. She was his and only his. If anyone ever touched her they were going to pay dearly.

Carmen knew what he was doing as he licked the side of her face slowly. She turned her head slightly to look into his eyes, "It's only been you Dean…only you. If I ever did it would be forced. You're my only lover." She ran her hand through his short spiked hair and he closed his eyes at the touch of her.

"If anyone ever touches you or Conner I'll rip them apart," he growled and opened his eyes. They were wild looking. The untamed animal inside Dean was ready to be let out.

Quickly the rest of their clothing was shed and he slowly eased her back onto the bed, kneeling between her parted legs. Tenderly he held onto her with one hand while the other was holding his throbbing cock as he gently pressed against her exposed opening. Feeling the liquid heat surrounding his head, his breathing became ragged, his thoughts focused on that one sensation he longed to feel again. Carmen shifted a little at the slight pain that quickly faded as he slid farther into her body. "Oh Dean." She whispered.

Dean groaned in pleasure as he filled her, the tight muscles gripping him firmly. Slowly she began to stir, her body aware now of the invasion. He bent forwards over her, breathing against her neck. "You're mine." he whispered. Drawing his hips back, he slowly began to withdraw. "I want you to say it Carmen."

"Dean please." She begged her lover, "I'm all yours. Only yours my love." She assured him as he thrust back into her suddenly and caused her to arch off the bed against him and his cock sank deeper and deeper into her with powerful animalistic thrust.

Powerless against him, she gasped for air as he began to move faster inside of her. Each time he thrust, her body welcomed him with a gasp, drawing him deeper into her core.

Her moans became frantic as she climbed higher and higher, searching for release from the tension he had created. He reached between her legs, tenderly rubbing her clit as he thrust into her over and over. "Oh God! Dean!" She said with a scream as her body tightened, trapping his cock within her as she climaxed.

"That's it love. I got you." He said. With a deep satisfaction he surrendered, giving into his own release. Lost in sensation he drove into her, the contractions from her own orgasm drew the cum from his body. His cock exploded deep within her, sheathed in her silky warmth.

Snuggling up behind her back, he draped his arm around her. They lay silent as the sweat dried upon their naked bodies and their heartbeats slowed. After all this time apart their hearts were still beating as one.

The next morning Dean awoke to the sound of his young son crying at five a.m. It was a sound he had longed to hear and feared he never would. He looked over and Carmen was sill curled up next to him with her head resting in his shoulder. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead before slowly getting out of bed. He wanted her to rest. It was his turn to take care of Conner.

He walked out of his bedroom and down the hall to the nursery. When he walked in he saw Conner wiggling around in the crib. "Hey Conner." Dean said as he approached the crib and looked down at him. He picked him up and said, "Just bare with me ok? Can you do that for daddy?" Conner stopped cry and held onto Dean's finger. Dean smiled down at him before he carried him out of the room.

After Conner was fed and happy, Dean cleaned him up and sat in the living room with him. He couldn't believe that he had missed five mouths of his life. That was going to change. He would never again be apart from them. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure they were safe from any harm.

Dean was surprised at how calm Conner was around him but then again maybe it was because Conner sensed that Dean was his father. Dean smiled at he rocked his five month old son in the recliner. Things were finally they way the were suppose to be.

When Carmen woke up she saw Dean was no longer next to her. At first she thought it was all a dream until she sniffed the air and knew that he was finally home. She got up and wrapped her silk robe around her and headed to see what her boys were up to this morning.

She walked into the living room and saw Dean on the floor trying to get Conner to sit up. She leaned against the door frame and smiled as she watched him. Being a father seemed to come naturally to Dean. "Ok Conner daddy is going to let you go now." Dean said. Conner was sitting on the floor in front of Dean with a pillow behind him. Dean let go if his hands and Conner began to wobble a little as he tried to sit up. It wasn't long before he tumbled over. "You almost had it." Dean said and picked him back up."

"Morning," Carmen said and got Deans attention.

"Morning Baby. Did you sleep well?" he asked as he picked up Conner and walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"I slept better than I ever have with you next to me."

Carmen laid her head on Dean's shoulder and looked at Conner. She smiled watching him look between her and Dean. He was sucking on Dean's finger then Dean winced a bit, "Ouch what the hell?"

"You ok honey?"

"Yeah but hold on," he said and took his finger out of Conner's mouth and both Carmen and him saw a tiny bit of blood on his finger. Dean shifted holding Conner lifted his upper lip up. There was a small fang showing and Conner giggled.

"You're going to be trouble young man," said Carmen as Dean put Conner in his play pen and gave him a toy that he stuck directly in his mouth.

Dean looked at Carmen looking out the window. She was staring into the woods with her arms wrapped around her. Dean walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I can sense that something is wrong my pet," he said resting his cheek against her head.

She placed her hands on his, "I'm just afraid you're going to leave again."

"Never," he kissed her cheek and closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek, "It was a mistake last time. I went to say goodbye to Sam when…he and Bobby trapped me."

She turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes, "What did they do to you?" she asked caressing his cheek with the back of her hand.

Flashes of the experiments Sam and Bobby put Dean through for a cure came running through his mind. He quickly shook the memories out, not to scare her with them and took her hand in his and kissed it, "Nothing you need to worry about. They won't harm you or Conner. But you need to be careful my love. Now that I busted out they're going to be looking for any kind of werewolf attack." He kissed her lips and she nodded. "Or worse," she looked into his eyes, "they could be another hunter looking for us. Promise me you'll be careful while hunting."

She nodded, "I promise."

"I can't lose you or Conner. If I do…I wouldn't be able to live. You're my soul, my body, my love and Conner is our love made."

"You're the only one for me Dean." She held onto his shirt, "The only kind of love I've known. I long for you every second of the day."

"I won't let anything happen to you and Conner as long as I'm alive. Anyone touches you or him…" There was a menacing look in his eye that aroused her and she knew Dean could smell it that's why he smirked, "I'll rip their hearts out with my bare hands."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean looked at Conner sitting in his height chair and smiled. Conner was playing with his toys and just being content. He wasn't a fussy baby at all, as long as he was awake and Dean or Carmen…or even the nanny was there he would be doing his own thing. Dean read through the paper looking for any possible men that could feed his family. He had to go out hunting, they were low on hearts and Conner ate a lot…he was a growing boy after all.

Dean looked up at the doorway sensing Carmen awake but something was off. He could sense it in her. As she walked through the doorway he noticed how pale she looked.

"Carmen," he said getting up worry written all over his face. He walked up to her and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

"So cold," she said shaking and Dean felt her skin, it felt like she was on fire..

"Baby you're burning up."

She looked up into his worried eyes, "I probably caught a bug…that last guy probably didn't agree with me."

Conner was chewing on his teething ring as he stared at his mother and father.

"I'm not leaving you here while you're like this," said Dean as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. It felt like she was burning a hole through his clothes she was that hot.

"You have to, we're running really low on supplies Dean."

"You can't take care of Conner feeling this way and he's too young to hunt." He looked over at his son and smiled seeing him just chewing away with his one little sharp tooth.

"I'll call the nanny."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Dean…you need to get supplies and I'll…I'll just take a shower maybe it'll help."

Dean sighed in defeat and rubbed his hands down her face and ran his fingers through her hair. He kissed her forehead then her lips tenderly, "If you need me, you know what to do."

She smiled at him, "I love you."

He caressed her cheek with his hand causing her to close her eyes, "I love you."

"Goo gaaa gaa," said Conner pointing at them.

Dean smiled as he walked up to him, "I love you too little man. You be nice to mama she's not feeling well and when she calls the nanny…don't bite her, you hear me."

"FFFFFF," he giggled and slapped Dean's hand a few times. Dean kissed his head and stood straight up looking at Carmen leaning against the counter.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will…I won't be long."

She watched him go off and heard the front door close. "Gaaa goo," said Conner and Carmen smiled at him.

"Daddy will be back."

* * *

After calling the nanny to come over and take care of Conner, Carmen went into her bathroom and turned on the water. As the tub began to fill with warm water, Carmen stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself, "What is going on with you today?" she asked herself. Something was not right. This feeling was new to her. She just wanted to get better and fast.

She sank into the tub and leaned her head back and tried to relax. She thought about Dean and wondered if he was safe. She wanted him to hurry and get back to her. She took a deep breath as he continued to cross her mind. Every time she breathed in it was like he was next to her. The smell of whiskey and leather filled the room and she smiled.

"Dean." She whispered to herself. He hand began to slowly travel down her body as she moaned quietly. She needed him to get back to her.

When her hand reached between her legs, Carmen's eyes snapped open and she pulled back. She was surprised at how sensitive she was. Just as simple touch almost sent her straight or orgasm. "Oh no!" she thought. She knew what was going on with her now. She was in heat. "Dean!" she called out.

Dean was deep in the wood almost fifty miles away from the house. He had just ripped the heart from a man that has just killed an older couple in the home for drug money. In Dean's eyes this guy got what was coming to him. He placed the heart in the cooler next to the other and suddenly he was hit with a scent. A scent that was very familiar to him. It was the scent of lavender and it was stronger than ever before. "Carmen." He said. As the smell hit his nose his cock instantly began to harden. He had to get to her and fast. He grabbed the cooler and took off back to the house.

Carmen wrapped her robe around her body and walked into her bedroom and locked the door. The heat was beginning to get more intense. She needed Dean and she needed him now. "Please hurry Dean." She said. Just then she heard something coming from the back yard and walked over to the window. She smelt an awful smell. It was the smell of dead animals and garbage. When she looked out the window she saw two men standing there and she knew they must have picked up on her scent.

Carmen couldn't control herself. The need for Dean grew stronger and stronger by the second. With her back against the wall she gently slipped her hand into her robe and her panties. When she slid her finger father down and between her lips she discovered she was dripping. Her body had got excited just from the thought of Dean pounding into her pussy. Carmen slowly explored herself with her fingertips. It made her feel so naughty and dirty, but she liked it. She propped one leg up on the window seal so it was more open and ran two fingers softly up and down, spreading the wetness making herself feel all warm and relaxed.

Dean got back to the house and as soon as he got closer he smelt something. It wasn't the lavender smell that brought him back. It was something worse. He looked around and suddenly saw two other werewolves approach him. He knew why they were here. They must have smelled Carmen. To bad they only way they were leaving was in pieces.

Just as Carmen was about to slip one finger inside herself, she heard growling coming from the yard followed by a smell she knew all too well, "Dean" she said and looked out the window. She saw him fighting both men. His shirt was ripped open and his muscles were bulging. "Oh god" she said and slipped the finger deep inside herself as she pictured Dean on top of her.

With little effort, Dean ripped the heart from the first werewolf and took a bite before tossing it aside. Blood was dripping from his face as he made eye contact with the last one. No one was getting anywhere near his mate. She belonged to him and there was no one that was going to get between them. He didn't care who he had to kill. "I am going to rip you apart." Dean growled.

"I don't think so. I am going to kill you and then go inside and rip open that sweat smelling thing you got hidden upstairs. I'm going to make her scream." She grinned. That was all it took for Dean to charge after him.

As Carmen watching Dean rip the other werewolf apart with ease, she pumped her fingers inside of her fiercely as she clawed down the wall with the other hand. "Oh God Dean!" she moaned. Each time he slashed into the man she felt herself getting closer and closer. Just as he ripped the heart from the body, she felt herself clamp down around her fingers and she came screaming his name, begging him to come inside and take her.

Dean ran into the house and went straight into his lover's room. The door was locked but that wasn't going to stop him. He kicked it in and Carmen stood there her with nothing on but a robe. "What took you so long?" she asked just before she ran and jumped into his arms. Dean was taken by surprise at her strength but he just went with it. Carmen pushed him onto the bed and he hit it hard. She smiled at him as she ripped off his jeans and tossed them aside.

Carmen made her way up his body and took hold of his cock, "Mmmm…..So big and hard. You don't know how many times I've thought of this moment."

"I'm all yours my love. Take what you need from me. I am giving you my everything just as you once gave me in my time of need and desire." Dean said as he licked his lips.

I was hoping you would say that." She smiled. The two instantly started ripping the remaining clothes from their bodies and Dean had her pinned beneath him, the tip of his cock at her warm entrance. Carmen reached and held the base of his shaft, holding it to her. Dean looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you!" he said.

"The fuck me!" She growled. "Show me who I belong to Dean. Take me as your own."

Dean pushed forward and sank his cock all the way inside her. Carmen arched her back and moaned as she felt his hardness bury to the hilt. They kissed deeply, tongues sparring. Her arms were around his neck as her body molded to his.

With there lips still together, Dean began to thrust into her, sliding his long shaft back and forth, in and out. Carmen moved against him in response and the never broke their kiss. She hooked her legs around the backs of his knees as her hands moved down to cup my ass. "Oh God!" she screamed, "Harder!" she begged, pulled him towards her, trying to get him even deeper. Her breath came more rapidly and her moves against him sharper and more urgent. She was building towards orgasm and Dean could feel it.

Dean got up on his knees so he could watch as his cock moved in and out between her swollen pussy lips. It was an incredibly erotic sight. All of a sudden she arched her back and screamed, wrapping her hands around him and pulling him frantically back to her lips. Her kissing was ferocious as she came, arching her back and working her hips for all they were worth to fuck him. Dean could feel her juices coating his inner thighs.

Even thought Carmen was still quivering from her orgasm, she didn't want to stop. She wrapped her legs around Dean's waist and started thrusting her hips against his cock. He didn't need to do anything, but he couldn't control himself. When she scratched down his chest to the point blood surfaced he lost it and started fucking her hard. "Fuck Carmen. Oh God baby!" He slid in and out of her well-lubricated pussy, his shaft feeling the movement and becoming even harder. He went up on extended arms again, freeing her to move even more excitedly, and letting him watch as his dick pummeled her. They fucked hard and long, matching strokes.

"Dean…I need you to come with me. Please baby! I need to feel you!" she pleaded with him.

Dean pounded and pounded away until he was sure she was going to be walking funny for a week. When he felt her clamp down on him again, he felt his balls tighten and seconds later they were both screaming each others names as they went higher than they ever have before. No wonder they were the perfect match.

Half hours later they still lay in each others arms. Carmen had gotten just what she need and was more than satisfied. "How was the hunt?" she was as he ran her finger tips over the wounds on his chest.

"Mission accomplished. We should be well fed for a month or so and those dirt bag are frying in hell as we speak." He said as he kissed her the top of her head.

"Good. Do you think more werewolves will come after me if I was to go into heat again? I fear for Conner. I couldn't control myself."

"I noticed." Dean grinned, "But if more come then they to will meet the same fate as the others. No one will ever touch you or our son. That is a promise I can make to you. I am forever here with you my love. You have my heart."

"I love you Dean."

"And I love you more than anything Carmen." Dean said and held her for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sam sat at Bobby's desk looking over every murder in the last few weeks trying to see if Dean was anywhere to be found. He knew he would have to feed sooner or later. Just when he thought hope was fading, he came across an article. "Bobby, get in here!" Sam called out.

"Did you find something?"

"I think so. In the last week five bodies have been found within fifty miles of each other. All with their hearts ripped from their chest."

"Do you think it could be Dean?"

"The first one was found only three hundred miles from here. I say it is worth a shot. How is the new cure coming?"

"We won't know until we test it. Let's go find your brother." Bobby said. They loaded up the car and head out to bring Dean back and try once again to turn him back into the man he once was.

***Thank you guys so much for the reviews. We are so glad you like it. Please review!**


End file.
